


Siegfried

by RandyPandy



Series: Heirs of Legend [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chrom!Inigo, Fates occurs before the other FEs, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy
Summary: Inigo wanted a souvenir from Regna Ferox, and so he purchases a special sword named Siegfried.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow & Marx | Xander
Series: Heirs of Legend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545451
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Siegfried

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Fates Legendary Weapons series, this time featuring Inigo. Each one is a standalone story, so you don't need to have read Brynhildr or Fujin Yumi to read this one.

Regna Ferox was full of secrets.

Inigo had not intended to come here to uncover any, of course. He had simply come to visit his mother's hometown; he had never had the chance to see Regna Ferox in its prime, and it had always been one of his lifelong dreams to do so. And after having been in Ylisse so long, taking a look around his father's homeland, untouched and undamaged, he had wanted memories of Regna Ferox in the same way.

Basilio, the West-Khan, Olivia's godfather, and his adoptive grandfather (who, in his timeline, had died before he was born), had greeted him enthusiastically, nearly lifting him off of his feet as he had crushed the much smaller man in a hug. After Inigo had wheezed that he was happy to see him too, Basilio had put him down and clapped a hand on his back before leading him off and asking him in his booming voice how he had been.

After chatting with the man for a bit, Inigo had gone off to speak with Flavia, the East-Khan and the current ruling khan, before deciding to explore and therefore putting an illusion on himself so that no one recognized him as Ylissean royalty. He should pick up a souvenir while he was here; it probably would not be as lovely as the stone that he had found in the hot springs that he had visited during the war, but it would still be a memento.

But, what should he get? There were stones on the ground, of course, but he already had a stone -- a lovely blue one like his hair and eyes that he'd found in some hot springs. And there were no Risen for him to take a piece of, not since peace had been established. And the snow outside would melt almost immediately. Same if he tried to pick up a piece of ice.

Inigo stopped walking as he suddenly found himself outside a shop. He blinked; when had he gotten here. He glanced up at the sign hanging above the door: 'Anna's Shop of Rare Weapons and Artifacts'. He shrugged, and pushed the door open, hearing the bell jingle, and the security spell that prevented shoplifting hummed around him. Maybe he would find something here; Annas were usually able to find some interesting objects.

The merchant, a red-haired woman that clearly had to be an Anna, greeted him and Inigo gave her a polite nod, averting his eyes (he was still somewhat shy around strangers, and she wasn't the Anna from their army) as he gazed around the shop. There were a lot of unusual artifacts, and Inigo was about to approach some rusted bronze chains when something _else_ caught his eye. Behind the counter was what appeared to be an ornate sword. The handle was black, with gold lining it, and it was tucked away into a scabbard of similar shape.

"E-Excuse me," Inigo had blurted out to Anna before he could stop himself, as if something had put the words in his mouth. "Can you tell me about that sword there?"

Anna looked over at where Inigo was pointing and shrugged, reaching down to pull the scabbard containing the sword down. "This sword has been in this shop for years. It looks gorgeous, but everyone that's touched it agreed that it's completely useless as a serious weapon."

"Useless?" Inigo asked.

"The blade is too dull to cut anything," the merchant clarified, pulling it out of its scabbard before setting it on the counter. Inigo glanced down at the blade, which was very unlike anything that he had ever seen. The sword itself was as black as the night, just like the scabbard, with gold lining the blade. A red gemstone was set at the base of the blade, which had a hole almost as long as the blade itself. "If you want something nice around your home, then go ahead and pick it up, but given its pristine condition, the sheer amount of gold, and the gemstone, it's priced what it is. No discounts!"

4,000 Gold, as Inigo could see on the price tag. A little hefty for what was merely a decorative weapon.

Still, Inigo couldn't bring himself to turn away from the sword, and he reached down to trace the scabbard before tracing the blade itself.

The moment he did, however, something hot and fiery shot through his body and he yelped, yanking his hand away. Anna gave him an odd look.

"A-Ah, sorry about that!" Inigo sputtered out. "I nicked myself on the edge and was a little startled."

"Mmhm, okay," Anna shook her head, but had a small smile on her face. "I'll be in the back, have some merchandise to sort out. Call me if you decide you want to purchase something!" With the security spell in place, Inigo wouldn't be able to walk out of the shop with anything on his person that hadn't been paid for. Besides, anyone that tried to rob an Anna would soon regret it.

After she went into the back room, Inigo glanced down at the sword again. "...Alright, sword, what did you do?" he muttered suspiciously, this time reaching down to pick it up by the hilt with both hands.

Almost immediately, the edges of the sword glowed red, dark energy flaring around the blade. Inigo's eyes widened as he felt the sword's sharp and violent magic surge through him, searching, seeking something out, before settling into something rich and warm. Oddly enough, he got the impression that the sword was greeting him as if he was an old, dear friend.

He stared at the weapon in front of him, the red glow steady and _powerful_ and _definitely_ not as dull as Anna had described, before it clicked in his head. _Divine_. It didn't work for Anna or anyone she had spoken with because it was a _divine_ weapon. It would only work for one of its Chosen, and as far as Inigo knew, divine weapons were often passed down family lines, like Falchion had been passed down first to his father Chrom, and then to his sister Lucina. How in the name of Naga had this sword ended up here?

Upon looking closer at the blade, he could see that there was a pattern of roses etched along it -- had that pattern been there before he'd picked it up? -- and writing in stylized Common just above the gemstone. Well, he had always been a man for flowers. The roses just added to that image. And the writing looked like a name.

The sword's magic pulsed inside of him again, dark and warm like blood, and Inigo shivered. For whatever reason, this sword had chosen _him_, and he dimly wondered whether it was Chrom or Olivia's heritage that allowed him to wield it.

"C'mon, sword, I've never met you before and you're ready to go with me over everyone else you've seen? You sure you're making the right choice? I threatened to demote another divine weapon into the royal fruit knife if it failed to protect my sister, after all. I'm not above doing the same to you." Inigo squinted at it. He could swear that the sword responded, the magic coursing through his bloodstream shifting a little but otherwise remaining steady and amused and _certain_.

Well, if this divine weapon wanted to go with him that badly, who was he to deny it. It would at least make a lovely souvenir for his time in Regna Ferox, and he could lord it over Owain that he'd managed to acquire a legendary weapon before he had.

Carefully, Inigo placed the sword back in its scabbard and called for Anna to tell her that he would buy it. After parting with the gold (4,000 Gold was nothing for what was clearly a divine weapon, and Inigo was the Crown Prince of Ylisse, so money wasn't a problem), he picked it up by the scabbard so that he didn't trigger its magic in front of her, attached it to his belt, and stepped out into the streets of Regna Ferox.

Once back in the room he was staying in for the time being, Inigo grinned as he pulled the sword out of its scabbard, the magic coursing through him again, warm and filling. He was a descendant of Naga, through his father Chrom, as was his sister Lucina. His sister had, of course, inherited Falchion in their timeline. And while they had tested whether Falchion would accept him, he refused to wield it even if he _could_. Falchion could only fall into his hands if Lucina died, and he would not have that happen. As he'd told it, if it couldn't protect Lucina, then he would turn it into a fruit knife.

This sword, though... this one was _meant_ for him. This was the sword that he would use to protect those he was loyal to.

His fingers brushed against the roses carved along the black blade, barely visible to the naked eye, as well as the name that was engraved just above the red crystal embedded in it. It was perfect; not even his cousin Owain could come up with a better name for a weapon than this.

_Siegfried_.

Blood-red magic flared around the blade, and Inigo sucked in a deep breath.

* * *

Laslow's heart pounded as he knelt before the man standing in front of him. Using skills that he had learned from when he had been going by Inigo, he had swept through the annual Nohrian tournament. Once he had won, he had been told that there was one final challenge: sparring with the Crown Prince of Nohr himself. When Xander had pulled Siegfried out, Laslow had nearly faltered, but he had then thrown himself into the battle wholeheartedly.

It had only made him more than eager to prove himself.

After the battle, which had ended in a draw, Laslow knelt before Prince Xander as the other had held his hand out to him. Laslow took it and pressed a kiss to the knuckle as one was expected to do when dealing with nobility or royalty before clasping it with both hands and gazing up into Xander's face.

He was very glad that he had brought Indigo Dancer with him instead when Anankos had asked him to go back in time.

"From this day forth," Xander murmured the words of the retainers' oath, his expression unreadable as he studied Laslow, "you will serve as my personal retainer. You will lend me your loyalty and protection and I will lend you my strength and compassion, and we shall not part unless death claims us."

Laslow suppressed a shiver, but the words he spoke were sincere as he gave Xander a small smile, eyes flickering briefly towards the hilt of Siegfried attached to Xander's hip before he gazed up at him.

Divine weapons were always passed through family lines.

"I am eternally at your command, milord," the ex-Prince of Ylisse said, his tone steady and full of _promise_.

His loyalty was _always_ to the ones that mattered the most.

* * *

Peri had been the first to go down in the battle.

Luckily, she was only hurt, not dead, but she had screeched angrily when Xander had had to pull her up onto his horse as her own had fled out of terror. "It's not fair!" she had whined, even as she clutched at her side. "I didn't even get a chance to draw someone's blood today!"

"We will have to take you to a healer before you can return to battle again, Peri," Xander had told his retainer, hissing as his own injured arm nearly made him drop his sword. His other was holding onto Peri to keep her from falling. "Laslow, cover us."

"Yes, milord!" As the only uninjured one amongst the three of them, it fell to Laslow to defend his lord and his fellow retainer until they could find one of the healers, a task that he would take seriously. He had survived multiple wars as well as a dragon out for his blood; he would survive this and make sure that they did, too. He was _not_ going to lose anybody else.

They just had to regroup with the others, and their chances of survival would increase ten-fold. And to do that, Laslow just had to make sure that none of the Vallites caught up to them, and with any luck, they would soon be within range of the rest of the army and someone could heal them--

"Urgh!"

"Lord Xander!" Peri shrieked.

Siegfried fell to the ground as a lucky arrow hit the hilt and caused Xander to open the hand holding it out of reflex, and Nohr's Crown Prince let out a few choice words that did _not_ befit a prince. Laslow sliced through the nearest Vallite, and ran towards the sword to retrieve it, his heart pounding as he realized what was about to happen.

If he picked Siegfried up _now_, then there was no way that Xander wouldn't see. And if Xander _saw_ what happened, then he would very much have a lot of questions for Laslow; questions that Laslow wasn't sure that he could answer in a believable fashion. He knew that Xander was _very_ curious about his background, and while he would sometimes gently approach the topic, Laslow had always kept his mouth shut and Xander had respectfully backed off each time.

But now he had no choice. It was either that, or he left Siegfried here, and leaving a divine weapon in a battlefield full of enemies was _never_ a good idea. Whispering a mental prayer to both the Dusk Dragon and Naga to protect them, he sheathed Indigo Dancer.

"Lazzy?! What are you doing, you dummy! Get your sword out and go stabby on them!" he heard Peri yell at him.

Without responding to her, he reached down to close his hand around around Siegfried's still-pristine hilt. "Hello, old friend," he murmured to it. "You had better save us, or fruit knife it will be."

Laslow felt the blade flare to life, its hot magic shooting through him, smoldering and boiling in his blood to determine whether he was worthy, before settling down back into the familiar rich warmth that he'd felt the first time. He could feel Xander's eyes burning into his back, and Laslow mentally whispered an apology to his lord -- no, to his _ancestor_. To the man that he fiercely loved as not just his employer, but as a dear friend or another father with all his heart.

"Milord. Leave this to your loyal servant, and take Peri to the healers. I will protect you at all costs," he said, his voice made of steel.

"Laslow... you..."

Leaping back into battle, Laslow briefly gazed at the roses and the name that had appeared, engraved on the blade.

_Siegfried_.

Blood-red magic flared around the blade and behind him, he heard Xander suck in a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This Inigo is, as you probably guessed, Xander's descendant.
> 
> Dusk Dragon -> Garon (descendant) -> Xander -> Siegbert -> Olivia (descendant) -> Inigo/Laslow -> Soleil
> 
> Headcanon whoever you want as everyone's spouses. If Xander dies (Birthright), the universe will compensate and Camilla will become his ancestor.
> 
> Fun facts: Laslow and Soleil will become their own ancestors if Siegbert marries Soleil.


End file.
